The neuropathology core will establish and implement procedures for a uniform, detailed neuropathologic evaluation of postmortem tissues of all Alzheimer's Disease Research Center patients who come to autopsy. Procedures to obtain central nervous system materials suitable for biochemical and related studies in patients who have a rapid autopsy (up to four to six hours interval between death and autopsy) will be established as well. A computerized data base compatible with CERAD protocols will be established and implemented. Neuropathology will support Projects 1, 3, and 4 in particular and all ADRC activities in general with correlations of neuropathology, neuroimaging and clinical data obtained from all ADRC sources.